This invention is in the field of radar and particularly where the transmitter and receiver are simultaneously operative.
Simultaneous transmission and reception of radar waves and equipment therefor is known. However, transmitting a plurality of frequencies while simultaneously receiving all but one or more of the frequencies, reflected from a target, represents a void in the radar art.